Game Land
by Gambit Gal
Summary: What happens when GenX and Bobby get bored in the Danger room while the X-men are exercising in the danger room? TROUBLE HAPPENS and humor :) :) :) :) *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Game Land  
  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this...................ya.. ya and I don't own the x-men either :( :( :(  
  
Gambit Gal's notes: sorry the story is rushed, It's only rushed becasue I am in a rush. Next chapters will be better cause Wolvie gal will be here to help me.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The Xmen and GenX eating supper  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"All right gang, after supper go down to the danger room."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Dere be no way dat Gambit is gonna be goin cuz Gambit just got over his hangover and is goin ta celebrate by getting drunk all over again."  
  
"You are going Gambit or else I am going to get Hank to fix you!!!"  
  
"Wha??? Gambit has no owie's. Why does he need fixing."  
  
"NOT THAT KIND OF FIXING!!!" Hank and Gambit stare at eachother then at Scott.  
  
"Gambit there is no way that I want to touch there so you are F*ck*ng going to the Danger room!!!"  
  
Hank mind your language around the children also WHERE DID THAT LANGUAGE COME FROM?  
  
"Mistah Summers, does that mean Gen X cuz after all we are only here ta visit not ta practice."  
  
"To answer your question no that does not mean you, Jubilee, Jono, Angelo, and Bobby because he has 3rd degree burns on his legs cause he thought that it would be neet to burn the leg hairs off of his legs."  
  
"Why don't you go and tell the whole wide world about it, SCOTT!"  
  
  
"O.K."  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Danger Room  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Gambit is the first one in the danger room followed by Hank who had a plasma gun held at Gambit's head. Once everyone was there (Cyclops, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Jean, and Beast) Cyclops had Bobby start an Apocalypse stimulation while Gan X was up to mischief.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Hey Bobby don't cha get bored in here?"  
  
"Damn straight that I do Jubes"  
  
"Then why don't ya play video games on the giant screen."  
  
"Cuz.... Cuz... HEY WHY DON"T I!"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Can you guys go upstairs and get my playstation and my games. This is gonna be fun."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
After everything is hooked up  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"K , already. Load a game."  
  
"Hmm how bout this one amigo."  
  
"Sure, whatever, just loud it in."  
  
"What didja load Ange?"  
  
"Pokemon."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Danger room  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
I am so good. I hope rogue is watching me take out dis robot, non it don look like a robot anymore it looks like a...a... Giant Pikachu? WHAT DE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE?  
  
Gambit looks around to find his teamates all standing there looking at all of the Giant Pokemon.  
  
"Listen here bub I was in the middle of some serious fighting so you had better have a pretty damn good reason why there are freaking Pokemon in an Apocalypse stimulation. Cuz I am pretty Damn sure that Apocalypse doesn't play with pokemon!!!!!"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Apocalypse is playing Pokemon on playstation.  
  
"C' mon Pikachu shock them to death and you will become my official horseman.. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AHH AHHH AHHHHHHHHHH. NOOOOOOO, I LOST!! I NEVER LOSE BECAUSE I AM ETERNAL!!!!!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Meanwhile all the x-man are running away from giant pokemon with some chanting PI-KA-CHU............PI-KA-CHU.............PI-KA-CHU. Is this the end of our fellow xmen? Tune in next time when I find the time to write more but in the meantime........ PUH-LEASE :)REVIEW:) PUH-LEASE!!!  



	2. RESIDENT EVIL

Game Land PART 2  
  
*****************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men or generation x, marvel does, also I don't own Pokemon or Resident Evil  
*****************************************************************  
  
"PIKACHU!!!"  
  
"Shut the freakin thing off Bobby!!!! Cause I f ya don't then when I get out of here I will make an ice sculpture out of you with my claws!!!" Right now Wolverine is getting chased by a giant Pikachu while Gambit is charging up the Pikachu's heads. Rogue is flying over the x-men, watching them, and laughing her head off until a Pikachu decided to shock Rogue which caused Rogue to go on a rage to rip off all of the heads of every single Pikachu that she sees. Jean and Scott are busy trying to figure out what the hell is going on and why are there Pokemon running all over the place. Storm is just freezing them to the floor and Beast is trying to figure out how did Pokemon get involved with this danger room scene cause he knows that he did not program this.  
  
"Chere! Don grab dat head its..."  
  
BOOM  
  
"Charged up!"  
  
"Remy ah am gonna kill ya foh wreckin mah hair!!!"  
  
"Chere don get so upset! Gambit be... uh.. chere did you always have white hair?" Rogue looks up at her hair and sees that the brown hair dye came out from the intensity of the explosion.  
  
"Gasp! Now y'all know that ah have... wh...wh...white old lady hair..." Rogue starts to cry when she gets struck by lightning by Storm.  
  
"I'll have you know that white hair looks very sophisticated not like an old ladies hair but if you want to talk about how white hair SUCKS than you will live to regret it!"  
  
"Hey! The Pikachus are disappearing same with the whole scene its going!!!" The Danger room starts going back to normal. Rogue and Storm apologize to each other, Gambit grabs a smoke from his trench coat, Scott and Jean kiss, Beast does whatever Beast does after he just encountered Giant Pikachu's, and Wolverine falls all the way down to the ground cause he was just on a Pikachus head, tearing it apart, when the illusion went, and he had no support at all, so he fell.  
*****************************************************************  
  
"JONO!!!"  
  
I HATE POKEMON SO THERE IS NO WAY I WILL PLAY POKEMON, AND THATS FINAL!!!  
  
"Fine then what do you want to play?" The corner's Jono's eyes start to crinkle slowly as an evil glint shines in his eyes.  
  
Have you ever heard of Resident Evil?  
*****************************************************************  
Everyone in the Danger room is enjoying themselves and getting ready to leave when the room turns black.  
  
"Uh... Team? Did I ever tell you guys that I'm afraid of the dark?"  
  
"So much for our fearless leader."  
  
"Listen I am getting very sick of this so I am going to scream at Bobby psychically and tell him to knock it off I... Logan not now okay. My husband is here so stop touching my legs."  
  
"Uh Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes Logan?"  
  
"That ain't me."  
  
"CAJUN!!!"  
  
"Don look at me, Gambit just wants to finish his smoke and nuttin is gonna stop him!"  
  
"ROAR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Did I say nuttin? I meant I am done with my smoke!"  
  
"Cajun, light your card up."  
  
"Sure ting chere! You know I know dis nice french restaurant, so when we are done do you wanna... WHAT DA F*CK IS DAT!!!!" As soon as Gambit lit his card up, he had a huge @$$ ZOMBIE right in his face.  
  
"Well at least we get to fight something reasonable, right bub?"  
  
"True Logan, but I think Cyclops has had enough." Everyone turns and looks at Cyclops, then his WET pants, and starts laughing immediately (Even the Zombie but then the Zombie disappears.). A woman runs by them and stops to look at them.  
  
"A'llo dere chere."  
  
"Hello, um.. who the hell are you?"  
  
"I be Gambit an you chere."  
  
"I'm Claire, Claire Redfield. Can you help me?"  
  
"Why sure I c'n Claire, what could I do for ya?"  
  
"Help me find my brother, C'mon." Claire runs off with Gambit following her.  
  
"THAT @$$H()LE!!! HERE HE WAS JUST STANDING RIGHT BESDIE WHEN HE RUNS OFF WIT ANOTHER WOMAN!!! Even worse a computer woman!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
BLACK OUT  
*****************************************************************  
LIGHTS COME BACK ON  
*****************************************************************  
"Awwwwwwww man, the game is wrecked!"  
  
"OH NO THE X-MEN ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I accidently put the game on IN the danger room."  
  
"You mean they were playing the game too?"  
  
"YA!"  
  
"I think we should leave now."  
  
"I know we should leave now."  
*****************************************************************  
The Danger room is back too normal except Gambit is sitting there kissing a robot.  
  
"What da, Claire? Where are you?"  
  
"Remy, I don't know how ta tell ya this but, she was a robot."  
  
"Ohh so dat explains why I taste oil all over huh?"  
  
"I finally figured out what happened!"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!!!"  
  
"Bobby and the teenagers decided to play video games in the control room while we were practicing."  
  
"THEY ARE DEAD!" As soon as the x-men got out of the danger room they heard a faint noise of the blackbird flying away and knowing that they have no chance to catching up to them, they hack into Bobby's email account and Email all his exgirlfriends telling them about his Teletuby breifs that he wears all the time and mails them a Teletuby brief of Bobby's.  
*****************************************************************  
Now the Moral of this story folks is too never ever kiss a robot named Claire Redfield!!!  



End file.
